


Dwa miecze

by dieOtter



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zawsze irytowało mnie w wersji filmowej, że Aragorn nie zabiera ze sobą Narsila/Andurila od razu i potem biedny Elrond musi zasuwać przez pół Śródziemia, żeby mu ten miecz na czas dostarczyć. No to sobie postanowiłam dziś podumać nad tą zmianą książkowego kanonu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwa miecze

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby Fikatonu na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Betowała Tina Latawiec. 200 słów z tytułem.

**Dwa miecze**

– Już czas. – Arwena wskazuje na leżące na kamiennym piedestale szczątki. Aragorn podąża wzrokiem za jej dłonią, po czym mimowolnie robi krok w tył.  
– Nie mogę – szepcze. – Jeszcze nie.  
Wyrusza przecież na niebezpieczną wyprawę – tłumaczy się sam przed sobą – kto wie, może zaprowadzi go ona w sam środek straszliwej ciemności. A szanse, wbrew temu, co wmawia hobbitom Gandalf Szary, są znikome. Zabrać ze sobą to dziedzictwo jego rodu, ten symbol tego, kim jest – nie, raczej tego, kim mógłby być, kim ma zostać, jeśli wierzyć przepowiedniom, kim być może kiedyś będzie, jeżeli spełni się to, co teraz wydaje się mu niemożliwe – zabrać miecz Elendila ze sobą na tę wyprawę to niemalże oddać go za darmo temu, na czyjej dłoni kiedyś został złamany. To również przyznać przed sobą i ogłosić całemu światu, że Aragorn, syn Arathorna jest człowiekiem, który ma prawo władać tym mieczem. A on nie jest gotowy. Być może kiedyś będzie, być może los go do tego zmusi, wszak wie już od wielu lat, że ten dzień ma nadejść za jego życia. Ale jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Muska więc po raz ostatni palcami rękojeść miecza swoich przodków i odchodzi z Rivendell ze zwykłym, bezimiennym ostrzem u boku bezimiennego Strażnika.


End file.
